


Ice Cold

by Jazebeth (Barrattiel)



Series: Hailstorm [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Undertones, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Jack spent his entire appearance unconscious, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Spirit!Hiccup, slight somnophilia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrattiel/pseuds/Jazebeth
Summary: Cross-posted on FFN with the same title;"Beneath the closed eyelids would be the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. Arctic blue; just like the element he wielded."





	Ice Cold

His skin was as pale porcelain, smooth as a newborn babe, clean of any blemishes normally present on pubescent teen. There was a dash of faint freckles across his nose and cheeks, it wasn't too visible unless you were to lean closer.

Beneath the closed eyelids would be the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. Arctic blue; just like the element he wielded.

It should be impossible for someone to be this beautiful and pure.

_Untouched._

He caresses the smooth skin and shivers in delight.

He was as cold as ice, and he had to hold back the hiss of pain as the warmth of his skin slowly recedes into unhealthy temperature. But he doesn't mind, the frigid temperature had spurred something on his sub-concious, of something familiar, of memories on his distant past that he thought had been forgotten.

Of home.

It was amazing how a simple touch could affect him this way.

He smiled gently, caressing the tuft of white hair with careful tenderness shown only for his best friend. "Soon, Jack. It's almost done." He whispers softly.

Jack didn't answer. He never did.

It was fine, he didn't mind it. He does not mind it even if the object of his interest couldn't hear him as he whispers lovingly against his high cheekbones carved perfectly by the hands of Angels.

He stared at the teen nestled on his bed and smiled.

"I'll be back."

He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in this site and of this fandom. I was panning for this AU to be bigger than it is but I'll see what I can do about it. This is very self-indulgent lol 
> 
> <del> pls be gentle. </del>


End file.
